Riding The Bus With You
by JessicaRoselyn
Summary: After a rough day at school Hinata always enjoys riding the bus. On a late ride home she sees the most unusual guy she has ever seen making her more eager to ride the bus everyday. Read if you wanted SasoHina in Lucky or Unlcuky. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Alright for all you Lucky or Unlucky fan I've finally started on that SasoHina story you wanted:). It may seem the same at the beginning but it with be branching off a lot different. Well hope you all enjoy:D.

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<br>New Seats Aren't My Thing

Have you ever been put into a situation you just couldn't get yourself out of? I have. My name is Hinata Hyuga and today I got blamed for something I didn't do and couldn't convince anyone I didn't do it. This was the start of something I truly didn't want.

"Hyuga what the hell have you been writing all over your desk! This is just fucking disgusting!" Anko yelled and he face scrunched up in distaste.

"But-"

"Hyuga! You may be new here but I don't appreciate your making up excuses. Until I say otherwise you will sit in the back next to Uchiha in the back." when she said that my whole body went ridged at the name that she said. Sasuke Uchiha someone I'd prefer not to associate with. Why? Well from what I heard in the 2 months I have been here is that he has a bad rep that just got worse as the days went on: playboy, got into fights, skipped school, and smoked. He was beautiful creature to say the least but he scared me with his piercing onyx black eyes that send a shiver down my spine as he glared at me and his cold uninterested vibe he gave off with potency. I knew this wasn't going to go well for me.

The classroom was set up with stadium like seats so everyone had a good view of the teacher scolding me. So when I heard the snickers, as I stiffly climbed the steps to my new seat, I wasn't surprised. Placing my stuff gently on the desk to the left of Sasuke I slide into my seat and stared down at the desk trying not to make eye contact while class resumed.

Sighing as I lifted my head and pushing my black square glasses back up, looking around the room I thought about how I even got here. My mom had a messy divorce with my father resulting in us moving and her having sole custody of my sister, Hanabi, and I. I thought switching schools wouldn't be that bad but coming to Leaf Valley High I thought differently. I came into this school about a month into my sophomore year; I was immediately labeled an outcast, someone to pick on just because I had a rough time fitting in since I was new.

Now don't get me wrong I have friends Ino and Tenten are the best things that have happened to me ever since I moved here. They have helped me out since I have gotten here; Ino lived in the apartment next to my family and had brought over some homemade cookies as a housewarming gift and Tenten I met on my first day when I was hopelessly lost she kindly led me to my first period English class. When the bell gave off a shrill ring my thoughts were cut short. Leaping out of my seat in a hurry the top of my head hit something solid before I heard a howl of pain and a string of curse words coming from my right.  
>"Fuckin' shit!" looking up through my eyelashes and glasses my eyes widened a fraction when I realized I had bumped my head into Sasuke's chin as we both stood up. Collecting my stuff quickly I throwing out and apology and tried to dash out of the class, running down the steps someone stuck out their foot causing me to tumble down the next few steps. My eyes watered slightly as my back it the flat floor. I heard laughing and comments of my "klutziness" as I took a deep breath to hold back the tears and walked out.<p>

This was a common occurrence I always told myself not to cry no matter how much I got hurt or how much they treated me like crap. I've never been confrontational so I never stood up to them and I don't plan on it, I just hope they stop if I ignore them enough. Going into the girls' bathroom I went directly to the sink removed my glasses and set them next to the faucet. I Splashed water on my face to cool it off from the heat of embarrassment. I looked up into the mirror staring back at me was a blob color. Replacing my glasses back on my face as I continued to stare, staring back at me was a girl with pale skin, inky black blue hair and glasses that hid away her dull pearl eyes. I truly have no problem with the way I look just sometimes I feel so ugly; sometimes I let those girls' words get to me. Especially Sakura, the school Queen Bee, she was so beautiful and I felt so ugly when she looked down on me like I was the most disgusting thing that she has seen.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear right? Well just my luck. Sakura comes strolling into the bathroom with her 3 crones sauntering in after her. She didn't even have to say anything to me to make me walk briskly out of the bathroom. Before walking out I took one quick glance at her. She had to be at least 5'8 she was model pretty with her bubble gum pink hair. Walking to the cafeteria I found Tenten and Ino when the latter yelled my name from the doors of the cafeteria. Walking up to them Ino linked arms with both me and Tenten as she strolled into cafeteria.

I never understood why Ino liked me so much. She was strikingly lovely, people loved her and she was popular amongst the student population. She could talk to whoever she wanted to and make boys and men fall at her feet with her look. Every time I see her I'm in awe, she had nice creamy white skin, glossy blue eyes straight nose, and shiny blond waist length hair that was naturally straight. "Take a picture Hina it'll last longer" Ino said then giggled, blushing lightly I turned my face towards Tenten as we sat down at our normal seat next to the gSasuket glass windows. I sighed and leaned my head against the window watching as my two closest friends talked. "So did hear about the prank Naruto pulled on the Senior Class President?" Ino inquired excitedly

"Do I even want to know? Whatever it is Neji is going to murder him for sure." Tenten sighed and shook her head. Ah Neji I almost forgot that he told me he goes to this school. I have yet to see him I should probably stop by his house one of these days to talk with him.

Losing myself in thought I looked outside and made eye contact with those terrifying onyx eyes glaring at me with a scowl on his face he stood up and walked towards the entrance to the cafeteria. As a tremor of fear went through me I looked up at the blue sky wondering why this was happening to me. As I heard Tenten call my name to gain my attention I shifted to look at her when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. The look on both Tenten and Ino's face let me know I was in deep shit.

Turning around I looked at the person who had rested their hand on my shoulder. 'Shit I can't believe I thought I was going to be able to run away from this.' "Umm is there something I can help you with?" I spoke out loud in slight confusion.  
>"Hey loser did you really think you could get away with hurting Sasuke? Because if so you're in for it." One of my usual guy tormentors said as he squeezed my shoulder pulling me up from my seat.<p>

"Wait…but…"I sputtered. I watched in horror as someone handed something and he slammed the item onto my hair. I let out a little shriek then twisted out of his grip and began to pull the spaghetti noodles out of my hair.

"Yo Suigetsu chill you didn't need to do that to her it was just an accident." came the velvety voice I had expected earlier.

"Dude, Sasuke I was just teaching the nerd a lesson for messing with you." As they went back and forth I saw Ino, out of the corner of my eye, grab a hand full of mash potatoes then launched them at the big meaty guy. After that a food fight slowly came to that filled the room with flying food screeches of terror and playfulness. Not wanting anymore food to accumulate in my hair I got down crawled to Ino and Tenten yanking them down, we crawled to an exit.

I went about my day like I didn't clearly smell of spaghetti was hard. A lot of people laughed at me but that's alright because no one physically did anything to me and that's the best it gets for me.

After school while I was waiting for the bus some girls from my school came up to me. I knew what they wanted because this was a normal occurrence. "Hey Hina!" one of the girls spat the words at me.

"Yea, Ina why don't you come with us we wanna talk to you." Another girl sneered and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side of the school building. A red head shoved me against the wall.

"Alright Hyuga cough it up." She shoved her hand into my face. I reached into my pockets and pulled out all my money and putting it into her palm. The red head counted the money then shoved it into her pocket before grabbing me by the hair tightly. I gritted my teeth and she got into my face

"Next time bring more money bitch." Before she threw me down and landed a couple good kicks to my stomach while the others kicked my legs. I looked up into their hateful eyes as they walked off cackling like witches.

I don't know how long I laid there before I got up and limped to the bus stop to hopefully catch the last bus of the day.

The bus eventually pulled up and I clambered onto my feet and hurried onto the bus. I flashed my bus pass and rushed to the back of the bus. I gripped the iron pole and looked around the bus.

I always loved riding the bus. Most people probably don't but it always has so many different people on it and I truly enjoy watching them or just simply looking. I saw a business man sit straight and talking angrily into his cellphone. Next to him sat a petite woman. The woman rubbed soothing circles on the man's hand that she was holding.

Looking around some more I see something that surprises me. I've never seen someone like this person. A boy sat closer to the door of the bus bobbing his head to the music I assume he is listening to. The thing that surprised me about him is how much he stands out. I try to angle my body to get a better look at the boy.

He casually sits there with a hat that has profanity on it reading "Bitch!" with five piercings in his face. One of them is on the left side of his nose the other four are around his mouth, three of them are round the other seems to be a ring. He has a light skin tone with red floppy hair. His ears though defiantly throw me off. He had these plug type neon red things in his ears that stretch them bigger than a normal ear. I winced lightly and gingerly touched my own ear at the thought of ears being stretched. The guy eventually looks up and I snap my head in the opposite direction, my face burns from the embarrassment of being caught staring.

As the bus continues going stop to stop, a few more people get onto the bus and it fills up pretty quick. A little old lady with a sweet look to her and snow white tightly curled hair got onto the bus with her husband. I watched them look around and they soon realized the only seats open were the ones next to me and the other next to the redheaded guy. I didn't want to separate the older couple so I stood up, collected my stuff, and moved next to the redheaded male. After I sat down, I looked up at the old lady and sent a smile her way which she returned with a little nod from her husband.

I looked over to my right to the male that I had been staring at early. He had his arms crossed over his chest, with chin tucked down, and still had his headphones in. From the way he looked I think I could assume he was asleep. He looked cute sleeping like that, a lot less intimidating that was for sure. I smiled softly and waited for my stop to come.

* * *

><p>So I hope you all enjoyed the story so far it please review and let me know what you are thinking so far:). Much love guys:D!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_TADA Chapter Two ;D. I know it has been a while but here you go guys don't forget review review review;DDD! Especially if you want me to keep writing:)._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Umm excuse me sir?" I squirmed and attempted to wake up the sleeping red head. I have been unsuccessfully trying to wake up the red headed male whose head had slide from my shoulder all the way down to my lap. I shook his shoulders lightly while pleading with him in my mind to wake up.

"Upcoming stop Snow Street! I repeat upcoming stop Snow Street!" I began panicking and shook the male harder. This was my stop coming up! What am I going to do? I blushed hotly when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle his face into my lap. I groaned and buried my face into my hands. I most defiantly won't be able to get him to let go now. Even though I thought this I still attempted to pull his arms from around my waist. This only caused him to tighten his hold.

"Snow Street!" The driver called out as we came to a full stop. I freaked out and attempted to stand.

"Don't go." My eyes became wide and a blush spread across my cheeks when I heard the young man on my lap mutter those words. Sighing I slumped against the bus seat. I slowly reached up and lightly set my hand on his head slightly hesitant. When I heard him sigh in content I let myself run my hands through his red silky hair.

Oh man what am I going to tell my mom now? She is probably worried sick, and I hope Hanabi is alright. She is most likely is at Konohamaru's house. I decided my best bet was to text my mom and let her know my situation. I know she will understand. Hopefully…

I sighed heavily when I remembered that my phone had died. I cursed myself silently. I looked around the bus and spotted a business man across from me who had gotten on at the last stop.

"Umm excuse me sir?" I called out in hopes of gaining his attention. The man looked up at me and cocked his head in question. "Would you by chance have a phone I could borrow to call my mother?"

"Yes I do little lady." He nods his head, digs into pocket and produces his phone which he kindly leans over and hands to me. In the end I decide to text her instead.

_Hey mom it's Hinata I have a small problem. I may be late coming home._

I sent the text and waited for a reply. I looked down at the red head on my lap. I realized one of his headphones had fallen out of his ear and I could hear the music blaring out of it. I tried to identify the song but I could hardly tell what the singer was saying so I grabbed the ear bud and lightly cupped it and brought my hand close to my ear. I slowly began to realize what he had been listening. I smiled softly as Kellin Quinn's voice floated into my ears and giving me chills. Sleeping with Sirens one of my favorite bands. I looked down at the red head and gave him a nod of approval. I continued listening and mouthing the words when I realized there was no one else in the bus besides me, the bus driver, the business man and the sleeping red headed male.

When my phone went off I quickly slide it open and read the text.

_What's the problem sweetie? Could you call me? You know I hate texting._

I giggled at my mom's text. I know she doesn't like texting but I didn't want to wait the sleepy head. Against my better judgment I called my mom. The phone rang once…twice…three times before she picked up.

"Hello Sweetie? Where are you?"

"Hi Mom I kind of got stuck on the bus on the way home. There umm well you see someone fell asleep on me and won't wake up. He has a pretty strong grip on me as well." I whispered. My mom busted into a fit of giggles when I finished talking. I furrowed my eyebrows I don't find this funny at all. "What are you laughing for mom?"

"I'm sorry Hun for laughing it's just this stuff only happens to you, especially on your beloved bus." After my mom said that I started to think back to all the odd things that have happened to me on my bus rides home. There was that time when an old homeless man told me a long story about how he discovered he had diabetes. It was all because I was eating a Reeses Cup. Then there was that other time a little kid followed me home because from behind I look like his mother. That was a pain to get him back to his mother especially when she accused me of kidnapping her kid. There were more incidents but those were the most recent ones.

"Ah you're right mom weird things only happen to me like this." I laughed softly.

"Well all I have to say is I hope it isn't some old perverted man that fell asleep on you. Also let me know when you finally get off the bus. I'll be sure to go pick you up."

"No mom it isn't an old p-pervert it's a guy around my age maybe a few years older. Okay I'll be sure to do that."

"Ohh Don't forget to take a picture for me Hun. Bye bye love you Hinata see you soon."

Before I could even reply back my mom hung up to phone. I stared down at the phone for a few seconds and shook my head. I looked up the owner of the cell phone and offered it back to him. He nodded his head in thanks before taking his phone back.

I sat around in the bus until the second to final stop. I was beginning to become bored and my legs had gone numb more than a little while ago. Digging into the depths of my back I pulled out my digital camera I carried around with me everywhere. My dad had bought it for me on my 16th birthday. Might as well get that picture mom wanted. She probably doesn't even believe me when I said it was a young man. She most likely thinks I'm just trying to ease her worries. The guy had been sleeping like a rock what can a picture harm. She lifted her camera up high enough so that she got all of the red heads face and her waist letting her mom know that she wasn't lying.

I clicked the button to take the picture. The camera took a few seconds before the flash went off and it saved the picture to its memory. I slightly panicked as the male began to stir in his sleep. Oh my gosh wow really a little flash can wake him up but my constant shaking and pleading couldn't? I shook my head right before the male's eyes flew open. Before I knew it I was staring deep into chocolaty brown eyes.

"H-Hello." I stammered out quickly. Some type of realization flashed through his eyes before he sat up straight and covered his face with his hands and shook his head. He looked over at me and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could say anything the driver announced it was the last stop. The red head turned around and glared at the other male before noticing what he said.

"Is it really the last stop?" He said in surprise. While he was surprised over that I was shocked when I finally heard him speak. The red head had some type of accent, it wasn't super heavy but it was very obvious.

"Yeah it is. Now get off my bus." The driver replied back rudely. I gathered my items quickly and hurried off the bus. I plopped myself right onto the bus stop bench once I was off. I rested my elbows on my knees and dropped my face into my hands. I took a couple deep breathes as I heard the bus drive off. Once I was calmed a little I looked up to ask the awaken red head where exactly was I. I was completely dumbfounded when I realized that he was nowhere in sight. I stood up abruptly looking left and right trying to catch sight of some type of human presence. When I couldn't find any I dropped myself back onto the bench in despair.

What am I going to do now? Not only do I have no clue where I was, I also have no phone or way to contact my mom. Before I knew I had began to cry into the palms of my hands. I cursed those girls for making me late to the bus. I cursed that red headed male for falling asleep on me and I cursed myself for not just shoving him off and leaving.

My shoulders shook violently as I kept thinking about what could happen to me in the middle of the night like this. I refused to walk into the park that was behind me or use the ally way that led to who knows where.

"Um excuse me miss?" I jumped when I heard the accent I still couldn't pin point what kind it was. When a look up a white styrofoam cup is in front of my face. "You didn't look like much of a coffee drinker so I got you hot chocolate. Is that alright with you?"

I continue staring at him in confusion and reach out for the cup. "Uh thank you…" I trail off not knowing what to call him.

"Sasori. My name is Sasori. What's your name miss?"

"Hinata Hyuga." I give him a small shy smile then stare down at the warm cup held between both hands.

"I'm sorry about the whole falling asleep on you thing. And from what I can assume from the situation I probably made you miss your stop. Right?" He slightly grimaces when I nod my head. "If you would like I don't live to far from here so you could come over and call whoever you would like."

I take a small sip of the chocolaty drink and consider my options. I could either stay here and possible get kidnapped or something else happening or I could go with this not so complete stranger. I peek up at him through my eyelashes and bangs. He is leaned back against the bench with one arm slung over the back it and sipping on a styrofoam cup, most likely filled with coffee.

"So what do you say?" He tilts his head away from me but continues looking in my direction. I smile and nod my head. Sasori stands and begins to walk off. I quickly get up, clutching my hand on my bag strap I start trailing behind him. We walk a few more steps before he stops and turns around. He leans over at the waist and looks me in the eye.

"You know you don't have to walk behind me. People might think you're stalking me." He laughs and flicks his tongue out to run across his bottom lip and piercing. I blush and scurry over to his side. He turns back around and looks down at me giving me a little smirk. "Better." Sasori then resumes his walking.

We soon arrive at an apartment complex and he heads straight for the stairs walks up two flights of stairs and heads to a door with the numbers 202 painted on the frame. I stand back as he fiddles around with a chain he has hanging off his pants, shoves the key attached into the lock, twist it and pushes the door open. Sasori steps in and I hesitate for a second before going in.

As I'm standing in his apartment it finally sinks in that I just followed home a stranger. Oh I hope he isn't going to lock me in a room, torture me then kill me. I guess I make some type of face because when he looks at me he laughs and pats me on the head before handing me a phone. I quickly punch in my mom's number and start calling my mom. It rings a few times before she picks up.

"Hello!" My mom practically sings her greeting into the phone. I smile at her silliness.

"Hi Mom its Hinata umm I finally got off on the last stop and the person who fell asleep on me is letting me use their phone."

"Oh Hi Hunny! Alright where are you? I'll come and get you." I look up at Sasori who is casually leaning against the wall opposite of me. We make eye contact and before I ask he rattles off his address to me and I repeat it back to my mom.

"mmhm I don't think I know where that is hun." My face scrunches up in disbelief. Just my luck! I sigh and tighten my grip on the phone. Before I could answer back Sasori strides over and grabs the phone out of my hand.

"Hello Ms. Hyuga." I gawk after him as he walks off talking to my mom. He walks into another room and I'm left standing in the middle of what I assumed to be his living room. I look around the room and notice most of the furniture looks sorta beat up.

The one thing that caught my attention is a record player of some sort on a table near the couch that looks nice and new. To my left was a bookcase. I turned around and looked at it closely. It didn't have a single book on any of the shelves. It was full of CDs, cassettes, and not so surprisingly Vinyl records. I ran my hands across the spins of the CD cases gently scared I'd get in trouble for touching. From what I could tell they were all perfectly organized alphabetically by artist and order of album releases. I only knew this because he had a few of my favorite bands within his collection of music.

When I finished with the bookcase I strode across the room to the record player thing. Now that I was closer I realized it wasn't just any old record player. It was a stereo, cassette, CD player, and record player! I was completely mesmerized by the object. It had an older look to it big and blocky, a wood brown, and slightly resembling a real vinyl record player. On the inside of the top lid it had the words Crosley written in white. I traced my fingers over the words trying to engrave them into my memory so I can look up later.

"Alright I talked to your mom and I let her know I'll be driving you home." I jumped completely startled out of my admiring. I straighten up tighten my hands around the nearly empty cup and my bag strap. I know most likely a blush has crawled its way across my nose and cheeks. I nod my head quickly and try not to make eye contact. I follow after him once again as he walks out his front door.

He leads me all the way into the parking lot to a beaten up red Jeep Wrangler. He clicks a button on the same chain from earlier and the car unlocks. I walk around to the passenger's side and climb in. After I'm situated and buckled in backs out and starts driving down the street. As we sit in silence I realize he probably doesn't know where I live. When I open my mouth to tell him he cuts me off.

"Its chill your mom already told me the address it's all the way across the city." My eyes widen a bit. How does he always do that? I look at him in confusion then shake my head a little. Sasori glances over at me. "No offense but you're pretty easy to read." He winks at me and smirks when I start to become a cherry. After that we end up lapsing back into silence. I don't know why but I want to try to get to know this stranger so I push myself to ask him something.

"I uh know you probably get this all the time but what kind of accent do you exactly have?" I look up at him with my head tilted a little and nibbling on my bottom lip. He quickly glances at me again.

"I don't have an accent. What are you talking about?" He chuckles and I see a sparkle of mischievous in his eyes.

"Umm okay." I pause to think of something to ask. "Well um where you born?"

"Earth." He smirks.

"Well were on Earth?" I nibble harder on my bottom lip.

"A continent."

"Which continent where you born in?"

"Europe."

I sighed, shook my head, squint my eyes at him and turn my whole body forward. He is messing with me and I know it. I cross my legs and twist the ends of my hair around my finger.

"You asked me four questions so I get four questions." He turns his head to look at me and he tries to hold back a smirk that is trying to make its way onto his face. I look at him and try not to pout. I asked him questions that he gave me not so helpful answers.

"Why exactly did you let me sleep on you? If it was me I would have shoved the person off and got off at my stop." He chuckles a little when he says the end.

I stop to think about my answer before replying back. I don't exactly know why I let him just sleep there before the whole him holding me down to my seat.

"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't get up then you held me down to my seat when my stop came." This time I got the pleasure of seeing this easy going person look slightly embarrassed.

"Oh well umm sorry about that again." He apologizes sheepishly. I give him a small smile and let him know it's alright. He then proceeds to ask me if I was still in high school, which I let him know I was and that I was in my junior year. He nodded his head and asked how old I was. Before I told him I was fifteen turning sixteen in a month, he told me he was nineteen.

When I look forward I realize we are pulling into my apartment building parking lot.

Sasori parks the car and I unbuckle my seatbelt but continue sitting.

"Um thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you when I see you." I go to reach for the handle to open the door.

"Wait!" I scrunch up my face in confusion and turn my head to look at him. Sasori reaches inside the middle compartment and retrieves a sharpie. He then grabs a hold of mu hand causing me to blush hotly. His hand is as smooth as a girl. I giggle lightly at my thoughts and also the tickling feeling I'm getting from my arm. Once the ticklish feeling ends Sasori gives me a tiny smile. "Alright bye I'll see you soon." He winks and I climb out of the car and head towards the elevator. As I get half way there I turn around to wave at Sasori as he drives away. Before I put down my arm I notice writing on my forearm. I flip my arm over so I can read it. I reads '_call me cutie ;)!'_ Then there is a number scrawled across the rest of my inner forearm. I giggle a little and shake my head before running home.

Sasori is an interesting person I really hope we will see each other again**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget review review review;DDD! Especially if you want me to keep writing:)!<em>**_**


	3. Sorry

Hey sorry guys for not updating for a long while but I'm now on Summer vacation so expect a new chapter up within a few days


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Sorry for the long hiatus. I was having a hard time writing but I should be back now because I have to next two chapters typed up:).**

**Sooo who's ready for Chapter 3 :D?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

310-653-7272. I keep staring down at this paper that held these numbers. The numbers to that man named Sasori. Shaking my head I set the paper back down on my desk and dug under my pillow for my cell phone. Taking a deep breath I start punching in the number. 6, just play it cool Hinata. 5, but what happens if he doesn't want to talk to me. 3, of course he does he gave you the number to call. 72, alright just… just two more numbers. 72, alright I'm good now I just wait. Ring, ring, ring Hey, Hi what's up. No, that sounds weird, maybe Hello, yeah that's good.

" 'Ello!" The sound of the voice startled me out of my thoughts causing me to let out something resembling a meep and hanging up. Ugh I did it again! Sighing I set my phone down and started getting ready for school. As I shimmy on clothes for school I come to the conclusion that maybe I should just stop trying I've already attempted to call over five times. The first three I barely got past the first three numbers. The next two times I hung up after he said something.

"Sweetie I'm leaving now! If you don't hurry you're going to be late to school." When I hear my mom I sweep all the things off my desk and into my bag. I put my bag over my head, then attempting to tie up my hair while making a speedy attempt to get out the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Hanabi!" My mom is standing at the door as I'm jogging out the door she leans in kisses my cheek and hands me a paper bagged lunch.

By the time I get to the bus stop I'm out of breath and slightly sweaty from running. At least I made it on time. Smiling I sit myself down on the bus bench and pull out my cell from my bag. The bus should be here in a minute or two. Just as I think that I see it heading towards my stop. Once the bus stops I climb on and flash my bus pass at the driver then take a seat in the middle.

It wouldn't hurt to try calling once more this time I'd talk to him. This time I won't hang up. I scroll to my call log and click on the number I just dialed. As it starts to ring I feel the nervousness and anxiety kick in but I push it down with a hard swallow and gripping hard onto my bag strap.

"Hello, hey if this is the same person who called me early could you not make a noise then hang up again." My face flushes at his words. Also for some reason I think I heard an echo of those words.

"Anyone there?" He speaks again and I look around nervously while trying to get my ability to talk to come back to me. I hear Sasori continue to call out to me on the phone trying to coax me into answering him back. As my eyes scan to the back of the bus I make eye contact with… Oh gosh! I immediately fumble with my phone trying to hang up and begin wishing I was somewhere else and where but right here at this moment.

The bus stops and people start getting off the bus my eyes shift to my hands on my strap not look at anyone. Once the bus lurches and begins to start moving again I take a sneaky glance to the back of the bus. My heart instantly drops.

"Looking for me love?" my eyes widen and I all but jump out of my seat when I feel the whisper of breath against my ear. There sitting to my left is none other than Sasori himself. I blush and shrink away from him. I could have sworn he was just in the back of the bus. Oh no he caught me! I shift one seat over and look up at him through my lashes. He has a smirk settled on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"n-no I was just, well ah yes." I glance down at the floor feeling the forever burning blush brighten on my face.

"Good because I was hoping to see you." When I hear him say that my eyes automatically look up at him and see him smiling down at me. "So it was you who kept calling me and wouldn't speak."

I go to protest but my cheeks burn bright from the truth of his words. I force a small giggle out to try and make myself seem not so awkward. "Sorry about that." I muttered in his direction.

"It's okay, now that I think about it, it's kinda cute that you get nervous talking to me." When he winks at me I gap at him then he breaks into a bout of laughter.

"Evelyn and Wolfe next stop Evelyn and Wolfe"  
>"That's me cutie! Hey, what time do you get off of school I'll come snag you and we can go out and do something. Yeah?" He climbs to his feet and shuffles backwards towards the door waiting for my reply.<p>

"Ah, I get out at 3!" I call after him as he heads out of the bus. I turn around in my seat as the bus pulls away from the curb to see Sasori standing and waving after me.

* * *

><p>I know it was short but don't worry the next chapter will be up tomorrow I'm just editing it a bit more but it's all typed out.<br>You guys know what to do review review review ;D!


	5. Chapter 4

After school I stood at the front gate. I shifted from my left and right foot, fidgeting, and waiting for Sasori. **I hope he didn't forget**. I lean forward and look down both sides of the street. When I look in the direction of the school I see Sasuke stalking his way over. I try to sneakily smash myself against the white cement wall in hopes of him not seeing me. At last my wish didn't come true. He hovered over me while I tried to melt into the wall, clinging desperately to the cement, and my tan bag hanging off my wrist. The look in his eyes let me know he wasn't happy about something. They had a gleam of anger in them.

"What are you doing out here nerd, your friends ditch you and finally seeing you're a complete loser. Fucking freak." He growled out at me. I tried to sink farther into the wall and shift my eyes away, craning my head to see if anyone would walk by and help me. When I saw that no one was around I made a small meep noise and flicked my eyes up to Sasuke's face.

"You think someone would really want to help you. You got to be kidding me. Everyone hates you and you fuckin' know it." He lets out a dry laugh before resting his right hand on my chest lightly pushing me against the wall. I don't even know what's going on anymore. One second he is spitting angry words at me and now he is nuzzling his nose into my neck. My head spins from all the confusing. I don't know what to do in a situation like this. As I feel his hot breath on my neck I'm yanked away from Sasuke's cage and into a warm embrace.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing man?" I hear Sasuke exclaim in anger. I squeeze my eyes tight and lean heavily on the warm body that has me incased in their arms.

"The lady didn't look like she was enjoying what you were doing to her very much." I recognized that voice! I tilted my head upwards and slowly saw studs and piercings come into view. It's Sasori! I feel a strong blush creep onto my face as I push myself away from him. **I can't believe I was just snuggling against him. I guess it's not that bad since it's him but I was snuggled up to what I thought was a complete stranger!**

"That's my girlfriend I'm pretty sure she liked whatever I was doing to you now go fuck off." Sasuke growls in reply as he reaches out for me. I tuck my arms against my body so he isn't able to reach me.

"Oh yeah, she's your girlfriend?" **Oh no! I hope Sasori doesn't think I'm actually dating Sasuke! **"Hey Hinata is this guy your boyfriend?"

"No, he isn't." My voice quivers and I shake my head quickly. He grins down at me then grabs a hold of my hand and begins dragging me off away from the school and Sasuke.

"Then you won't mind if I steal you away then?" He laughs at his own words and throws a smirk over his shoulder at the now seething Sasuke behind us.

After the whole incident with Sasuke, Sasori drags me to his Jeep, makes me get into the passenger's seat, and drive off to some ice cream place. The whole car ride was filled with music coming out of Sasori's speakers. I sat in my seat fidgeting, playing with the seatbelt, and stealing glances at Sasori's face which had dropped from the mocking smile to an emotionless mask. I wanted to ask him if he was alright but I was too scared so I just sat back and listen to the music.

Once I was tuned in with the music I realized that a song I actually knew was playing through the speakers. I hummed along to Black Cat by Mayday Parade while I bobbed my head to the music. I saw Sasori steal a few glances at me in the corner of my eye so in an attempt to make him smile I tried to belt out the chorus of the song. It didn't come out as loud as I would have liked but I think he realized what I was trying to do so he started to sing along to the song as well. By the second verse we were both singing and nodding our heads. I was happy that I got that smile back on his face the one that she liked.

By the third song they had pulled into the parking lot of Cold Stone's Creamery. When I saw it I was bouncing in my seat with excitement. I have been here probably only once in my whole life. I went with my mom when I was younger after my piano competition that I had won.

Sasori and I both got out of the car and started walking towards the place. While we were walking I kept feeling Sasori's hand brush against mine. It made me slightly nervous but it's not like I hated it so I didn't attempt to move my hand away. As we walked in Sasori had grabbed a hold of my hand. The complete time we were in line I was blushing and trying to look anywhere but at him. Sasori ordered us a Cookie Minster. It had my favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip with double stuffed Oreos, and fudge covering it. It looked like a lot so I saw why he only ordered one. We sat down in the corner of the store; Sasori pulled his chair up next to mine still lightly gripping my hand giving me the choice to pull it away whenever I wanted. I continued holding his hand and dug into the ice cream shyly.

"So" Sasori started "Who was that guy?" I knew exactly who he was talking about but I really didn't want to talk about it. So I didn't answer and started to shift the Oreo out of the way of the ice cream I wanted to scoop.

I felt Sasori's hand start to slip out of my grasp so I gripped it tightly not wanting to lose the warmth and shook my head vigorously. I didn't want him to misunderstand so I finally answered back awkwardly that is.

"That was Sasuke, he's my friend I guess." I said slowly almost testing the words out on my tongue. I didn't want to talk bad about someone so I went with the safe choice. I also didn't want Sasori to know that I'm picked on at school. So I tried to cover it up with the best lie I could think of.

"He just didn't know who you were so he was worried I think." I looked up at him and saw him shake his head I don't think he bought it but he didn't look like he was going to push it either. He played with his lip ring a little before speaking.

"Well, tell your friend to chill his nuts because he sounded like a psychotic possessive boyfriend." He sneered when he said friend. I knew he was upset by the whole thing and didn't believe me when I said he was my friend but I'm happy he dropped it.

"I didn't know you liked Mayday Parade." Sasori stated almost asked me. I nodded my head. My friend from back home introduced me to them and ever since then I have gone out of my way to buy their CDs. Eventually our conversation slowly came into the topic of music. I learned he listened to mostly screamo and rock but would sometimes listen to other things. I let him know I had no idea what screamo was and told him that I liked everything even some country because sometimes there can be a good country song out there. The conversation ended with him promising to let me borrow his iPod or some CDs someday.

After we had ice cream Sasori took me to a nearby park where we sat on the swings. I was really enjoying my time with Sasori. He made me smile so much I could feel my cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much. I didn't care because I was happy.

"Do you want a push?" Sasori offered. I smiled widely and nodded my head. He climbed off his seat, positioned himself behind me, and started pushing. I kicked my feet back and forth propelling myself higher with the assistance of Sasori. I wanted to try jumping off the swing. My mom always told me it was dangerous but I always wanted to try. So I stopped kicking and let myself slow to where only Sasori's pushes were moving me.

"One, two, three!" I launched myself off the swing and into midair. As I came to my landing I landed and stumbled giggling the whole time from the rush. When I stumbled I slammed into a warm body. I clung to the figure and shook my head trying to clear up the excitement.

"Oh my gosh guys look I get girls flying at me from left, right and above." I heard a girl's voice say. Looking up I saw a pretty girl staring down at me with amber colored eyes. Blushing I let go and take a step back crashing into another body. I tilted my head back and saw it was Sasori I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasori, my man! How the fuck are you?" I hear a deep voice bellow out. I see Sasori smirk and reach out a hand to give the other guy a hand slap and knuckle touch. I look up at the other guy and see a large male.

The other guy stands tall, squared shoulders, and looks like a big bear. He has no facial hair his face looked completely smooth and clean. His hair looks like it is was silvery and medium. From what I remember from Ino's descriptions of piercings he has snake bites and a septum piercing, all silver rings. He kind of looks scary but with him grinning that big I doubt he is a mean person.

Sasori walks from behind me and starts talking to the larger man so I'm left there stand awkwardly by myself. Well that is until the girl looks down on me and smiles. I smile back and shift around a bit uncomfortable with a stranger.

"Hey little chicka my name it Konan." She offers me a soft smile when she sees me wringing my skirt and shifting my eyes down. I lift my hand up slowly completely unsure of myself.

"I'm Hinata." I bite my lower lip and shift my eyes over to Sasori to see him throwing his head back in a laugh. I look back at the girl and once again am met with shiny amber eyes. This girl was beyond beautiful. She had blue hair and a pink streak of hair; it's all in a messy braid off onto her right shoulder with a white flower pinned at the top of the braid. Her lips are painted a bloody red and look all glossy and above her top lip she has angel bites. I stare at her in awe.

"Oh my gosh aren't you the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" She starts to gush, wrapping her arms around me, and squeezing me to her. When she does this my face goes directly into her boobs. I blush hotly and turn my face towards Sasori and the other guy. She sways us back and forth still saying that I was cute, adorable, and all this stuff. To keep my balance I cling to the bottom of her top at her hips. The boys finally look over and come to my rescue. Sasori pries Konan off of me and pulls me to his side. The way things were going with this girl I think I would have suffocated.

"Sorry Konan is like the only girl in our circle of friends so she got a little excited seeing one of us with a girl she actually thinks is cute." I blushed as the large man explained to me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Okay guys this is Hinata." Sasori puts me in front of him and holds me out to the two. Konan's eyes shine and she reaches out to pull me to her again. She fails to do so because Sasori yanks be back when she reaches out.

"Hey little Hinata I'm Hidan." The large male, Hidan, says grinning at me. This guy must be at least like 6'4 or something because he was huge!

Sasori removes his hands from my shoulder and I reach out my hand to shake Hidan's. Once we shake he pulls me into his arms and squeezes me into a bear hug. I awkwardly pat his back when he picks me up off the floor and I can't breathe. Once I am settled back with my feet on the floor I smile softly and the bear like man. Konan then pulls me to her side and starts asking me a whole bunch of questions which I try to answer to the best of my ability.

We end up hang out with Konan and Hidan until I see what time it is when I put Konan's and Hidan's phone numbers in my phone. I had to get home soon before Hanabi does so I tugged on Sasori's sleeve to gain his attention. His eyes shifted from Hidan and Konan's battering and to me with confusion in his eyes.

"Sasori I have to go. My sister will be home soon." I blushed when I said his name. I have never said it before and I kind of liked saying it. He nodded.

"Hey yo guys I have to take Hinata home now." I'm starting to like to hear him talk, I really like his accent. Konan and Hidan whine saying they want to come. Sasori just rolls his eyes and start walking to the car with them trailing after us.

We arrive at my apartment complex and climb out after saying by to the two in the back. I start to walk to the stair when I hear the car door close. I turn around and see Sasori trying to catch up to me so I stop walking. Once he is next to me we start walking again. I guess he intends to walk me to my door.

As we are standing in front of my apartment door I reach for the doorknob only to be stopped. Sasori grabbed a hold of my hand at my side. I turn towards him. He leans down lightly peaking me on the cheek and whispers good night in my ear before walking away. I stand there staring after him hold my hand to my cheek and blushing.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh gosh I'm so tired. I groaned as I climbed out of bed. When I went to bed last night I couldn't sleep a wink. I lied awake all night letting it sink in that the time I spent with Sasori wasn't hanging out like I thought it was, it was a date and I had really enjoyed it.

I sit up and shake my head to get the thoughts out of my head or else I won't get out of bed any time soon. I look over at the clock on my desk. My eyes widen as I throw myself out of bed and into a crazy frenzy to get ready. **Oh. My. Gosh, I'm going to be late for school! Why didn't my mom or Hanabi wake me up? **

I end up being ready in 10 minutes flat. I fly down the hall and into the kitchen to snag a granola bar only to see my mom cooking and Ino sitting at the table.

"Ino! What are you doing here? We're going to be late for school!" I blurt out in a rush as I grab her arm and try to tug her out of her seat. The only reaction or response I get from her is a bewildered look. I feel panic rising within and I start hoping that I don't have a test today that I forgot about or something.

"Hina, it's Teacher in Service day." Ino says in a very nonchalant voice. My eyes grow big and I drop her arm.

"Oh," Is all I reply back for a second as it sinks in that I don't actually have school today. "Then why are you here Ino?" Her eyes draw down into slits and I realized that what I said sounded kind of rude. "Not that I don't want you here or anything I'm just really tired and confused is all sorry Ino." She just smiles and pulls out the chair next to her. I flop down into the seat just as my mom turns around and sets a plate of food in front of me.

"Eat up sweetie! I have to run to work now." My mom drops a kiss on the top of my head before grabbing her keys and heading towards the door. "Oh and Ino I think it'll be okay." She calls over her shoulder before closing the door.

My eyebrows furrow together. **What was she talking about? **I shrug my shoulders and look at Ino for an explanation. "I asked her if you could go to TenTen's for a sleepover. It is her turn this weekend." She smiles at me before stealing a piece of my toast. **Oh how could I forget! Since it's the second weekend of the month it's our sleepover time. **I nod my head before I start eating. I see out of the corner of my eye that Ino gets up and heads to my room. I just keep eating already knowing what she was planning on doing. Whenever we have these weekends I give Ino and TenTen full reins of my appearance. I put my full focus back onto my plate full of delicious food.

I heard a small squeal come from my room.

As we arrive in front of a cozy looking house we head to the door. Ino knocks softly on the door. It is our first time coming over so I know I'm nervous and it looks like Ino is as well. When the door is pulled open we are greeted with the sight of Tenten. I let a small sigh of relief I didn't want to have to talk to her parents by myself because I would be tripping over my words left and right.

"Hey guys. Come on I'll take you to my room so you can drop your stuff off." She smiles at us and leads us down a hallway and into a room decorated in cute stuff. I scan over the room it has a lot of weapons decorating the walls. I go to set my bag down on the floor against the wall.

"Um we will probably be sleeping in the living room since my room is kind of small and crowded." Tenten says while leading us into the kitchen where both of her parents are. Her mom looks like she is cooking breakfast and her dad is sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Girls it's nice to see you two again." Tenten's mom smiled as she set a plate of food in front of Tenten's father . "Come sit I just finish making some food for you all." I slide into the seat across from Ten's dad. Ino and Tenten sit on both sides of me. She brings us each a plate of food and I stare down at the food she made with my mouth watering slightly. I haven't eaten since last night so I'm pretty hunger. Tenten's mom sits and we all start eating.

After Tenten's parents leave for work we all end up spiraled out on the floor in her living room. Ino has a hold of the remote so currently on the TV is Jerry Springer. As of late she has been addicted to that show. I laugh as she jumps out of her seat and starts booing when some girl says she cheated on her boyfriend with his brother. I look over at Tenten to see she is also laughing.

"Ino really shouldn't be watching this." I giggle and say to Tenten while we both watch Ino continue to yell at the screen. "So what are we doing today?" when I say that magically Ino comes back from the Jerry Springer world.

"Of course we are going to chill here for today and Tenten is going to tell us all about the mystery boy she likes." Ino grins and switches off the TV. Tenten blushes and shakes her head. She has been crushing on this boy since the start of this school year and Ino and I have been trying to figure out who it is. "Come on give us some hints." Ino pleads with her. Tenten just smiles and raises her first finger to her lips. Ino groans and crumbles to the floor rolling onto her stomach to faces us.

"Why don't we just leave Tenten alone. Who do you like Ino? You must like someone." I laugh at her and her dramatic ways.

"Well" Ino starts "I don't like anyone because the boys at our school are stupid but, I must say some are incredibly hot." Both Tenten and I giggle as she goes off on a ramble about the boys at our school. "Anyways the only half decent boy there is Naruto Uzumaki." I nod my head in agreement. Naruto Uzumaki is the only nice boy at the school all the others are really mean. We continue talking about random stuff just having fun.

By night time we are dancing and have a whole lot of fun. I've completely come out of my shell as when we started dancing. I love to dance! For me it's one of those things that you don't let people know about unless it comes out. I'm in my socks dancing in front of Ino when I break into a double turn landing perfectly. I smile up at Ino shyly as she stares at me in awe, she then giggles and tries to do the turns. When she doesn't get the turn right she pouts then lets out a laugh when she can't take herself seriously anymore.

"Hinata! How did you do that?" Tenten asks in slight confusion. I just shrug my shoulders and tried to play it off as if it wasn't anything special. Both Tenten and Ino continue to try and do a spin but eventually they both get dizzy and fall to the ground. I just stay standing with my hands on my hips smiling down at them. As soon as a new song comes on I start dancing around for them doing little leaps and twirls, laughing the whole time. I completely let myself go as I put on a little show for them doing any dance moves that come to mind.

Once the song ends they jump up applauding and grinning at me. I just smile back huffing from all the dancing I just did.

"I took a little ballet and hip hop." I say smoothly. I really have been doing ballet since I was able to walk and I took hip hop for a couple years before I moved here. I love dancing but I never got back into after I moved. After doing all that I realized how much I adore it. I should probably ask my mom to sign me up again for dance classes.

They shoot questions at me left and right. I try to answer them to the best of my ability but I don't answer all of them just some. Ino asking me if she can record me doing a dance for her, at first I'm unsure but in the end I agree to it. I pick a song and let myself go as she records me on her camera. Deep down I was really nervous to be doing this I have never seen myself really dance. You can only tell so much from watching yourself in the mirror. I hope I was doing alright. Once I finished she gave me a thumbs up and tucked away her camera.

We continue to dance and mess around for the rest of the night having the most fun I have had in a while with them. Even took some silly pictures that we were going to print out when we got the chance.

The next morning we got up did the same thing as last morning but this time we got ready to go to the mall. Ino wanted to go to the mall to get some new clothes and buy some new makeup. Tenten and I were just dragged along for the ride. I have a sneaky suspicion that this is her giving herself an opportunity to dress us up. She made me wear my contacts; she claimed it makes my eye color stand out even more.

We were all dress and fed by noon-ish. We decided to have a little adventure so we took the bus instead of having Tenten's mom drop us off. The whole way there was a lot of getting lost, wrong buses, waiting, and awkward leering from old men. By the time we arrived at the mall it was around two. The original plan was to get there so there wasn't that many people but now the place was packed.

Standing in front glass doors all three of us took a deep breath and locked arms in an attempt not to get lost from one another.

The place was more crowded than it looked from outside also it was extra loud with so many conversations going on and music being played by stores. I was being shoved, stepped on, and being rubbed against by complete strangers. While we were squished together I felt someone start sliding my shirt up with their hands. In my shock I unraveled my arm from Ino's and tugged down my shirt with both hands just to get knocked over onto a bench anyways. By the time I was standing I realized I had completely been left. Oh no what was I going to do the place was completely packed and I had left my phone in Tenten's room charging. I started panicking and walking in random direction squeezing in between people.

I end up in front of a men's store when I finally decided to take a seat and think everything clearly. I can't believe I got lost. What makes it worse is I'm dressed completely out of my comfort zone. I buried my face in my hands and continued wallowing in self-pity. While I was doing this I didn't realize a group of boys surround me.

"Hey cutie, what's wrong?" I hear a raspy voice come from my left. I lift my head out of my hands and see a guy I don't know sitting next to me. I then look to my right and see another boy I don't know and standing in front of me another two boys leering down my shirt. I sit up ram rod straight and try to cover myself to the best of my ability with the clothing I have. I try to shift back into the seat feeling very trapped with the way I am surrounded by these boys.

"Um well you see I lost my friends and I can't find them." I tell them above a whisper. I start fidgeting with the end of my shirt and staring into my lap unsure of where I should look. I don't know these boys so I'm becoming very uncomfortable. The boy on my right brushes his fingers across my knee which causes me to slightly jump away from him shifting to my left.

"Already trying to jump into my lap eh." He says in a cocky voice. The other boys laugh and continue leering at me like I'm a piece of meat. I close my eyes tight and press myself into the back of the bench wish either to disappear or for someone, anyone I know, to come and get me. The guy right diagonally of me reaches his hand out to, I assume, brush his hand across my hair and cheek. As I get ready to flinch back a hand shoots out of nowhere gripping the guy's wrist tightly before being thrown down harshly. A different guy then steps into my view reaching down and ripping both males from their seats at my side. I stare in awe and confusion as the two guys glare at the four boys.


End file.
